Know His Name
by Artemis1000
Summary: Hunter Bodhi Rook goes to a crossroads to sell his soul in one last desperate bid to save the man he loves. But demons always lie. Supernatural AU.


Notes: Written for Day 3 - Mistaken Identity of _13 Days of Sniperpilot - A Halloween Special Event_ Don't miss out on the beautiful moodboard Ensignrook made for this story, to be found on Tumblr.

 **Know His Name**

It was a dark and foggy night, just like in all the horror movies.

Bodhi's fingers never loosened their grip on his salt-loaded shotgun as he knelt by the crossroads right in front of a patch of Yarrow flowers.

He one-handedly dug a hole for the offerings he had prepared; he still couldn't bring himself to release his weapon. Nerves more than anything else, he hadn't come here for a fight.

When he deemed the hole deep enough Bodhi pulled a metal box out of an inside pocket of his leather jacket. He finally forced himself to release his rifle.

The contents of the box were unremarkable. Graveyard dirt, a bone from a black cat, and… In his flashlight's harsh light, Bodhi could make out the two faces on the picture. There was himself, only a little younger but far more carefree. You had to offer a picture of the summoner, that, too, was unremarkable. The choice of the picture had been his own. Bodhi traced his thumb gently over his lover's face, solemn yet loving as he looked at Bodhi like he was his entire world. They had been another's world.

"Cassian," he whispered.

He remembered the day the picture had been taken; they had just taken out a vampire nest and felt like they were untouchable.

Three months later, they had run into their first demon.

Bodhi inhaled shakily, held his breath and exhaled. He closed the box and buried it. His hands didn't shake, you wouldn't survive long as a hunter if you had shaky hands, but he felt colder and number with every handful of dirt.

A prickle at the back of his neck alerted him of another presence right before a painfully familiar voice asked, "Have you finally come to understand the futility of your resistance?"

Still in a crouch, Bodhi turned his head deliberately slowly.

There stood Cassian, his body unchanged except for the gleaming red of his eyes.

Bodhi had heard all the speeches, he knew that it wasn't Cassian, he knew the man was gone and only the demon wearing his skin like a fancy suit remained. He knew all the cautionary speeches, he had given them often enough. It didn't hurt any less for knowing them.

He gritted his teeth and stood up to face the crossroads demon. "You don't impersonate Cassian very well. He would have never said that resistance is futile."

The demon's lips twitched into an affectation of pity. He did wear his face well, even the clothes he wore were something Cassian would have chosen, he carried himself in the same purposeful manner. Bodhi didn't want to contemplate how many other hunters had fallen prey to his acting skills before word of his possession had spread.

"And you have never known your lover very well, hunter."

"I know he has been fighting things like you all his life!"

The demon laughed as if Bodhi had just cracked a particularly amusing joke. Even his laughter sounded like Cassian's.

Bodhi inhaled deeply. The cold, damp air helped clear his head a little. It wasn't much but it would have to do. It wasn't like he hadn't known tonight would hurt, he reminded himself.

"I'm not…" His voice cracked a little. "I'm not here for small talk." He squared his jaw. This was it. His heart was racing, his body tense with every flight instinct he had ever known. But he wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. He had come too far, too close, to run away now. "I'm here to make a deal."

The demon's infernal smile slid from Cassian's face. He reared back physically. "You what?!" he snapped, just like Cassian would whenever Bodhi offered himself as bait.

He had made good bait when they hunted together; he'd overcome his skittishness and stammering years ago, but he remembered them well enough to channel something which screamed _tasty morsel_ to every monster within sight.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're not selling your soul!" He scowled Cassian's scowl. He wore that well, too. "Good job, Rook," he sneered and moved to walk away. "Thanks for wasting my time."

Bodhi's fingers closed around his wrist before he could take another step. It felt like an electric jolt, it's the first time he had touched Cassian since he had come into contact with holy water on a routine hunt and his eyes flashed red.

The was why he was here, he told himself. This was why it was all worth it.

"Are you a crossroads demon or are you not?" he demanded heatedly, still holding onto the demon's wrist. He could have easily shaken Bodhi loose, yet he remained still. "I've summoned you, I'm here to make a deal! My soul in exchange for a wish granted. So make a deal with me already!"

The demon remained still.

"I chose your crossroads, but I'll go to another if you won't."

The demon in Cassian's body remained silent.

"Please." His voice broke on the single word but his hold on him didn't weaken.

He felt a shiver run through the demon's body. He was really chillingly good at pretending he cared. "Five years."

Bodhi's heartbeat slowed. He blinked rapidly against the sting in his eyes. He hadn't thought he'd be made to beg. It would be worth it, he told himself again. It's nearly over now. "Won't you ask what I want in return?"

The demon scoffed. "Isn't that obvious?"

Bodhi's eyes stung more. "I could have asked for my parents to be brought back, or for revenge for the destruction of Jedha."

"You know better, and you can take your own revenge."

Bodhi released the demon's wrist. It felt a little bit like losing Cassian all over again. He regathered his scattered courage and forced his mind back on his goal. "So. Do we have a deal then?"

Cassian's red eyes met his. Oddly enough, there was no triumph in his eyes. "Yes."

It was too easy. It made Bodhi's hackles rise just like when he walked into a haunted house, _knowing_ that he was about to be attacked, but knowingly walking into the trap anyway.

Five years of life before hellhounds dragged his soul to hell was a more generous deal than most hunters ever got. Regular people might get five or ten years, but crossroad demons drove hard bargains even on hunters they didn't have a personal feud with.

Bodhi nodded once, twice. He wiped his sweaty hands on his trouser legs. "Okay. Good. That's good." He swallowed audibly. Maybe he hadn't left his jumpiness fully behind him. Who could blame him, under these circumstances? "No tricks. You leave Cassian and never retake him nor anyone else I know nor me as your vessel, he is unharmed in body and mind."

The demon looked down at his own wrist where Bodhi had gripped him mere moments ago. He ran his fingertips curiously over his own skin. "You could have exorcised me. You came close to succeeding last time."

Bodhi laughed bitterly. "And you came close to killing him." He shook his head. "No. I won't gamble with his life anymore. I know you won't leave him alive if you have to go." He took a deep breath. "The only thing… The only thing I don't understand is why you don't ask for failsafes. You know we won't rest until the deal is broken."

The demon smiled. "Nothing is more fun than to give people _hope_ and watch them fail." He got closer, raised Cassian's hand to caress Bodhi's cheek. He still had the callouses from Cassian's beloved rifle. "I gift you with five years of life, but you will waste them trying to escape your death and know nothing but misery."

"I will have Cassian."

The demon's lips curved again. "You certainly will." He licked his lips. "Now, I believe you know how a deal is sealed."

Bodhi kissed him. The demon was still smiling against his lips.

"Congratulations, Bodhi," the crossroads demon whispered against his lips, "enjoy your life with a stranger."

Bodhi yanked away, a hand flying to his lips. He wiped at them frantically and glared at the demon. "What are you talking about? The deal's made! You'll be returning Cassian to me, you can't go back on it now!"

His brows furrowed. "I won't." His red eyes found Bodhi's. As he watched, the red bled away, leaving behind familiar brown eyes that looked at Bodhi with the same love they had always held for him. "But have you never wondered how long I had been possessing his body?"

Bodhi staggered back, frantically shaking his head. His insides felt like they had turned to ice. "No! No!" he gasped. "You're lying! Of course you'd lie, you have my soul and now you're trying to keep his body, too, but I won't fall for it!" He ran a hand over his face. It trembled. "No. You can't make me doubt him!"

The demon, eyes still brown, gave him an inscrutable look.

"No," Bodhi said, voice strengthened by his anger. "You will honor our deal. I insist."

"As you wish."

Cassian's mouth opened wide and a cloud of sickly black smoke escaped it.

Cassian's body crumbled.

Bodhi raced to his side. He dropped to his knees uncaring of the sharp gravel digging into his knees, he had eyes only for Cassian's slack face. He cradled his cheeks. He was warm, and when he felt his pulse, he found it strong and calm, completely unlike his own.

His fury-driven certainty had fled with the demon and all that remained was doubt choking him.

"No, no, no," he chanted at the unconscious man, "it's not been him all along, it can't, it's you. _I've saved you_."

Cassian opened his eyes.


End file.
